Terrea
Terrea signifie "la terre" en latin Histoire Vous levez les yeux vers le ciel, pour sentir la chaleur du soleil, mais les Titans bloquent partiellement votre vision du ciel. Ces Titans sont vénéré comme des dieux, mais ils bloquent le soleil comme pour cacher le fait que ce sont des machines conçu par l'homme. Ce n'est clairement pas la Ville Juste. Ces machines sans cœur ont construit une religion, afin de manipuler et contrôler les hommes, exactement comme sur Terre. Vous vous êtes rappelé des paroles d'Alithea, et de son désir de détruire cette planète. Vous quittez la surface d'Empyrean. Vous avez décidé de l'aider. Détails Chaque dieu et chaque homme sont mutuellement conçus pour se détruire eux-même Amyntas. n'est qu'un rêve Ne l'oubliez pas Alithea, en 2632 Artwork thumb|800px|centreVoici mes interprétations personnel : Dans une tentative craintive de toucher la chaleur du soleil Référence au climat glacial. Un simple coup d’œil vers le ciel, le vertige au niveau du sol Référence à la hauteur des bâtiments. Mes yeux ont été dénié du ciel Comme si les dieux dissimulaient que les hommes avaient quelque chose à cacher Référence au fait que le ciel soit caché par des constructions à tout angle de vue. lumière lointaine se libère de mes yeux Jusqu'à témoigner de la ville divisant le ciel Référence au soleil levant, qui révèle une ville divisé de haut en bas. Paroles Dans une tentative craintive de toucher la chaleur du soleil Un simple coup d'oeil vers le ciel, vertige au niveau du sol Une mémoire musculaire symétrique Une redondance humaine active Le sort d'un monde repose Sur les machines pour survivre Seuls les Titans subsistent Accepter les machines Pour amener les dieux à leurs genoux Seuls les Titans subsistent Du moment où La gravité a entraîné mon corps vers la terre Mes yeux ont été dénié du ciel Comme si les dieux se faisant passer pour des hommes avaient quelque chose à cacher Le sort d'un monde repose Sur les machines pour survivre Seuls les Titans subsistent Accepter les machines Pour amener les dieux à leurs genoux Seuls les Titans subsistent Les Titans Renient les mythes qui donnent un visage et un nom Aux dieux artificiels Je goûte encore le sang de chaque dieu qui est tombé face à un titan de forme humaine Chaque dieu et chaque homme sont mutuellement conçus pour se renverser entre eux Le sort d'un monde repose Sur les machines pour survivre Seuls les Titans subsistent Accepter les machines Pour amener les dieux à leurs genoux Seuls les Titans subsistent Je vois la lumière se dissiper au loin Comme un soleil levant Éclipsé par l'horizon d'Empyrean Mon cœur est restauré, un Titan renaissant Je n'oublierai jamais... [L'utopie n'est qu'un rêve Assure-toi de ne jamais l'oublier] lumière lointaine se libère de mes yeux Pour contempler la ville divisant le ciel Les hurlements des machines Chantent une harmonie froide Entrainant l'air vers le haut Fascinée par la brise La lumière se déverse comme le sang Dans une mer cosmique D'étoiles cristallisées Dans une symphonie figée Paroles Originales In a fearful attempt to touch the warmth of the sun A simple glance upward, vertigo at ground level Symmetrical muscle memory An active human redundancy A world’s fate relies On machines to survive Only titans remain Embrace the machine To bring gods to their knees Only titans remain From the moment Gravity pulled my body to the ground My eyes were denied from the sky As if gods masked as men had something to hide A world’s fate relies On machines to survive Only titans remain Embrace the machine To bring gods to their knees Only titans remain Titans Debase the myths which give a face and a name To any man-made god I still taste the blood of every god who fell to a titan in human form Every god and every man mutually designed to overthrow themselves A world’s fate relies On machines to survive Only titans remain Embrace the machine To bring gods to their knees Only titans remain I see light break from afar What seems like a rising sun Eclipsed by Empyrean’s horizon My heart is restored a titan reborn I’ll never forget... is only a dream Make sure you never forget that distant light released from my eyes To witness the city dividing the sky The wails of machines Singing cold harmony Shifting air upward Entranced by the breeze Light pours like blood Into a cosmic sea Of stars crystallized In a frozen symphony Catégorie:Xenon